


Nice To Meet You.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, WTF, idk - Freeform, its smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Louis and Harry meet at a night club and dance together before things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You.

"Louis, come on please come it will be fun!" Louis’ friend Niall was trying to persuade Louis to come to a night club.

"Fine!" Louis said he quickly styled his hair and got dressed in some tight jeans and a top before rushing off to the night club with Niall. Once they were there they headed straight for the bar ordering a shot each.

Harry was already ordering on the bar counter until two boys rushed to his side,his eyes caught on the small,curvy guy with blue eyes and caramel colored hair,he smirked and bit his lip,looking at the guy up and down.

Louis caught Harry’s eye and smiled an innocent smile. “I’m going to find a chick Lou” Niall said before rushing off leaving Louis at the bar alone. Louis ordered another shot downing it pulling a sour face as the liquid went down his throat.

Harry chuckled and took few small steps closer to him, “Hey.” He said with his soft yet deep voice.He ordered a shot,gulping it down.

"Hey" Louis smiled at Harry. "I’m Louis" He said shaking Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled his dimples popping up, “Nice to meet you Louis,I’m Harry.” He said and shook his hand softly.

Louis smiled up at the boy. “What you doing here alone babe?” Louis said to Harry. They both ordered another drink before walking to sit down at a booth.

Harry shrugged as he sat down with him, “I don’t know,I come to find pretty boys like you, I guess.” He said and winked,looking over to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Louis said eyeing the dance floor. He couldn’t help but think Harry was hot. Also Harry did not look gay.

Harry looked over to him, “I was about to ask the same to you.” He grinned and grabbed Louis’ wrist.

Louis walked to the dance floor with Harry. He spotted Niall grinding with some blood girl in the corner. Louis mentally chuckled and started to dance with Harry. He grinded his bum onto Harry’s crotch.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on Louis’ hips,moving along with Louis.He felt just a little uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

"How about we go back to my flat, it’s not far away?" Louis suggested feeling Harry’s growing erection on his bum.

Harry bit his lip harshly, “Sounds great.” He growled in to Louis’ ear,nibbling on his earlobe.

Louis quickly told Niall he was leaving and stumbled back to his flat with Harry. Once they arrived he kissed Harry until he got to his bedroom and pushed him to the bed, straddling him. “Want you to fuck me” Louis said before connecting his lips back to Harry’s.

Harry ran his hands down Louis back and kissed him back roughly. “What ever you want.” he growled.

Louis jumped off Harry and undressed himself aswell as Harry. Once they were both completely naked Louis situated his head in-between Harry’s legs starting to suck his dick. He took him in at once he couldn’t fit the whole of Harry’s dick into his mouth, the part he couldn’t he done with his hand. Harry’s dick was fairly large.

Harry bucked his hips upwards as Louis started to suck him hard.He moaned loudly, “Oh god…Louis.” He whimpered.

Louis gagged and held Harry’s hips down with his hands. He sucked hard and bobbed his head.

Harry moaned louder and bit his lip hard,he placed his hands on the back of Louis’ head. He wanted to fuck him already.

Louis pulled off. “Want you to fuck me now” Louis said breathlessly. He got some lube and a condom from his bedside draw and handed it to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and pushed Louis to the bed, “Ass up.” he said and squirted the liquid to his fingers.

Louis lifted his arse showing Harry his tight hole.

Harry licked his lips and crawled close to him,he pushed in one finger.

Louis gasped and clenched his hole. Harry stayed still realising Louis probably hadn’t been fucked for awhile.

Harry added another finger and moved them in and out slowly, Louis moaned an backed into Harry’s fingers. “Uh so g-good, m-more” Louis moaned

Harry added another finger and moved them in and out as fast as he could. Louis was moaning like a porn star.

Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis whined at the emptiness. Harry put the condom on and some lube before lining his cock up with Louis’ hole.

He pushed the head in first and waited for a couple seconds before pushing the rest in.

Louis hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Louis hadn’t bottomed in a long time.

Harry started thrusting in and out slowly until he must of hit Louis’ prostate because Louis moaned the most loudest moan ever.

"Uh Harry faster" Louis moaned. Harry thrusted faster and a little harder hitting Louis’ prostate over and over again.

"Gonna Cum Harry" Louis moaned. After a few more thrusts he came all over his bed.

Harry pulled out quickly before he came and took the condom off. He sat on Louis’ chest.

"Wanna come in your mouth" Harry said. He pumped himself a few times before coming down Louis’ throat. He rolled off Louis and laid beside him on top of the covers.

"It was nice meeting you Harry" Louis chuckled.


End file.
